Angie Ellis
Angie Ellis is a sophomore at Monster High, she's a part of the Shoccker-team and a Guardian Angel who got sometime of to go to school here. Character Personality She's the typical Angel to you. Nice to everybody and always looking to help. She's there to speak for those who can't speak for themself. It's really hard to not like her. Whenever she see someone less fortunate than she. And let's face it, who isn't less fortunate than she? Her tender heart tends to start to bleed. And when someone needs a makeover, she simply has to take over! She knows, she knows exactly what they need! Or so she thinks. Angie prefers to see the good in people and ignore the bad. That comes with both Pros and Cons. She’s very gullible and has sometimes been taken advantage of because of this Appearance Angie is slightly shorter than the average Monster High student . She has red-brown hair and a pretty normal pale normie skin. She now has purple eyes that once was blue. Angie has a pair of golden wings and a halo that soars just above her head. Classic Monster A guardian angel is an angel assigned to protect and guide a particular person or group. Belief in guardian angels can be traced throughout all antiquity. The concept of tutelary angels and their hierarchy was extensively developed in Christianity in the 5th century by Pseudo-Dionysius the Areopagite. The belief in guardian angels can be traced throughout all antiquity; pagans, like Menander and Plutarch, and Neo-Platonists, like Plotinus, held it. It was also the belief of the Babylonians and Assyrians, as their monuments testify, for a figure of a guardian angel now in the British Museum once decorated an Assyrian palace. In Angie's case their is no god or anything like that that controls them. Instead it's more like a "Men In Black"-company that helps people be good. Relationships Family Guardian Angels aren't raised in families so she doesn't have any real parents. As a newborn she got beam downed to Earth and given a mission that she soon finished. Angie was quite gifted in the Guardian World and was giving a leap of abstains at the age of 16. Friends Angie has a pretty wide social network but considers Hilda Dew to be her BFF. Hilda just makes Angie want to protect her but at the same time make her see her true potential. She’s also very close with Tori Forrest with whom she has a long friendship since her childhood as Tori was one of her missions. Romance She has a complicated past with Cain Athan that she rather not talk about. Other than that she has a hard time seeing when guys really like her. Trivia *Is the goalkeeper in the Shoccker team *Speaks Zombie *Loves romantic comedies Gallery Bio_Base_Angie.jpg|Angie's Bio|link=http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Angie_Ellis Angie Most Likely To.png|Angie in the Fearbook|link=http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Angie_Ellis Angie_Ghouls_Rule.JPG|Angie's Ghouls Rule Outfit|link=http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Angie_Ellis Skullette_Angie.png|Angie's Skullette|link=http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Angie_Ellis Angie_Scarily_Ever_After.png|Angie's Scarily Ever After - as Baby Fear in Bloodylocks|link=http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Angie_Ellis Angie_Power_Ghouls.png|Power Ghoul - as Hawkghoul|link=http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Angie_Ellis Category:Original Characters Category:Guardians and Monsters Category:Females Category:Angel